Twilight Quotes
by SacreJambons
Summary: Twilight One Shot. Romantic and Funny Twilight Quotes. ENJOY AND REVIEW!


One Shot; What Each Character Should Receive for Christmas

**Twilight Quotes**

**This is a collaboration of all the quotes I've found on the internet, and of course in the books. They may give some things away if you haven't read all the books. **

**Disclaimer; Honestly, if I owned Twilight, I would be writing sequels, swimming in my luxurious pool, and answering fan letters from people like me. Certainly not writing FAN fiction. K, enjoy. :-)**

**Romantic Quotes******

Edward: "If I could dream at all it would be about you, and I'm not ashamed of it."

Edward: "Yesterday I kiss you and you attack me! Today I kiss you, and you pass out on me! What am I going to do with you?"

Edward: "He called you PRETTY! That's practically an insult the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful."

Bella: "Look, I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"  
Edward: "Yes it is enough. Enough for forever."

Edward: "Last spring, when you were nearly killed...part of my mind was making contingency plans,"  
Bella: "Contingency plans?"  
Edward: "Well I wasn't going to live without you!"

Edward: "The most absurd, ridiculous concept. As if I could ever exist without needing you!"

Edward: "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

Edward: "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world."

I groaned, throwing myself back on the bed and pulling the quilt over my face...He flipped the cover back so he could see me...  
Edward: "If you don't mind, I'd much rather you didn't hide your face. I've lived without it for as long as I can stand."

Edward: "Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?"  
Bella: "I know how much I love you."  
Edward: "You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

Edward's letter to Bella while he is away:  
Take care of my heart, I left it with you.

Edward: "I'm here until she wishes me away."  
Bella: "Never"

Passing notes in class:  
Edward: Why is the plane crashing?  
Bella: Because the pilots are passed out drunk.  
Edward: Easy. I'd fly the plane.  
Bella: Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth.  
Edward: I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history.

Edward: "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever."

Edward: "You are my number one priority."

Bella: "Why does it matter so much to you if I marry you? I was already yours forever."

Edward: "You will never touch her while I am here to protect her."

Bella: (quoting from Wuthering Heights) "If all else perished, and he remained, I should continue to be; and if all else remained, and he was annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."

We stared into each other's eyes all night, both looking at what we could not live through losing; the other.

Edward. Edward. My life and his were twisted into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut both. If he were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone he wouldn't live through it. Either. And a world without Edward seemed completely pointless. Edward had to exist.

We had such little time left; it would be foolish to spend it apart.

Bella: So now you know. Nobody has loved anyone as much as I love you.  
Edward: you're almost right. I know of just one exception.  
Bella: Liar.

**Funny Quotes**

When I have kids, I'm naming them after the Cullens.

I've developed a weird habit of biting people.

I keep trying to kidnap Jasper, but Alice is always at his window with a bat. How does she kn…ohhh, right!

All I want is a gorgeous, immortal, cold, silver Volvo owner that sparkles in the sunlight and bites me…is that too much to ask for?

Blondes may have more fun, but Edward prefers Brunettes!

Changed my name to Bella, moved to Forks, acted like a danger Magnet…So where's my Edward?

Twilight Warning: This book may severe daydreaming, insanely high expectations for boyfriends, overactive imagination, drooling, and the belief that Edward Cullen is NOT fictional.

I have been diagnosed with OCD: Obsessive Cullen Disorder.

Before Bella Swan moved here, we all thought he was gay.

You haven't read Twilight? Go shoot yourself in the foot!

I poured glitter on my boyfriend so that he'd be just like Edward.

My girlfriend left me for a fictional vampire!

Like you don't gasp every time you see a silver Volvo.

I kissed a vamp and I liked it!

Hello my name is Edward and I dazzle people frequently.

Screw being a princess, I want to be a vampire!

Every time a guy ignores me, I know it's just because he's a vampire in love with me, and he is too polite to drink my blood.

Edward's pick up line; Can I explain how you're tempting me?

I jumped in front of a moving van to see if Edward would save me.


End file.
